


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by Ravestablood



Series: Tricksy Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Slight underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: The next morning, Sam calls Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long! And I'm sorry that it took so long AND it's bad. Whoa, double whammy right there. Thank you so much for everyone that has supported me and encouraged me to keep this going!
> 
> Title from Stevie Wonder

It was the next morning and Sam felt great. His bed was super comfortable; much better than any of the motel beds he usually slept on. He woke up to a warm stream of sunlight hitting his face, and a soft melody of birds tweeting outside. Sam wasn't exactly sure where the house was, and he hadn't bothered to ask the day before. 

Kicking off his sheets, he was clad in blue plaid pyjamas given to him by Loki. Barefoot, he trotted over to the window and glanced outside. It seemed that he was in a forested region, with a fair mix of coniferous and deciduous trees indicating that he was possibly further north. From what he could tell there were no other houses in the area. 

A small knock on his bedroom door broke him out of his reverie. 

“Rise and shine, Sammikins! Bacon's on.” Loki's voice cut through the door. Once it was brought to his attention, Sam realised he could faintly smell the scent of bacon, amongst a variety of other breakfast foods. Looking down at his pyjamas he wondered if it would be a problem to go to the kitchen wearing them. Loki didn't seem like the type to care, but he didn't want to seem rude. 

After changing into a pair of worn, torn up jeans, a black t-shirt, and a green plaid shirt, he made his way out of his room barefoot. He took a moment to remember which way the kitchen was, then swiftly turned right to follow the scent of food and the clanging dishes. 

As he made his way into the kitchen, Sam realised that he didn't need to get dressed at all. Loki himself was wearing green pyjama pants and a white tank top with his hair a mess. Remembering that Loki was a god, he was confused at the aspect of him sleeping. Sam couldn't help but voice his thoughts. 

“You're right,” Loki started, “I don't necessarily need sleep, I just like it. When you're an immortal being with all the time in the world, sometimes you just get bored, y'know?” He turned around from his place facing the stove to look at Sam. “Yikes, kid, I'm going to need to get you a new wardrobe.” 

Sam's ears turned red and looked down at his current outfit. “What's wrong with what I have?” 

“Well, for starters, they're way too big for you.” Loki walked up to the hunter and adjusted his collar. Sam could feel the redness on his ears spread to his face. 

“We didn't have much money, and since I've been growing a lot we couldn't afford to keep buying me new clothes. So, we just buy bigger ones that I can grow into.” Sam averted Loki's eyes as if he was ashamed at the amount of money they had, or rather the lack thereof.

The god tutted and the Winchester gained the courage to look up. His eyes widened, and the redness spread even further down to his neck once he realised how close they both were. Here, he had an even closer look at the details of Loki's face; the laughing lines beside his eyes and the flecks of green in his gold irises were very prominent. Oh God, Sam thought. He had just met the man and he already had an attraction for him. 

Loki gave a small smirk, as if he could read the hunter's mind. But he wouldn't, Sam reassured himself. Right? 

“That's understandable, but look at the holes in your jeans, shouldn't that warrant a new pair?” Loki continued. 

“It's fine,” Sam said. “I've been living with it all my and life and I can continue to deal with it.” 

“Then it's settled!” The trickster clapped his hands together gleefully, with a large smile growing on his face. “I will get you an entirely new set of clothes!” He continued smiling until Loki spun around on his heel and once again turned his attention to the stove, quickly turning it off. 

“You don't need to do that, Loki, really. It's fine.” Sam shook his head. 

Grabbing a pair of tongs, Loki began to pile the cooked bacon onto a plate. “Nonsense, kiddo. I've elected to take care of you, and if that means buying you a whole new wardrobe then so be it.” With the bacon in hand, the god walked over to the kitchen table, where two plates with utensils were already placed. He then went back to the warming drawer and pulled out sausages, toast, and scrambled eggs. Setting them all down, he gestured at one of the plates. 

“Sit down, Sammy. It was all just made by yours truly.” 

“Don't call me that,” Sam snapped. His eyes widened when he realised what he said. Loki's eyebrows raised in question. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just–“ He sighed and trailed off. 

Loki gestured to the plate once again. “Sit down, Sam.” He said softly, sitting in his own chair. Sam obliged, sitting in the wooden chair. “Now tell me, what's eating you?” 

“It's just– it's–“ The hunter sighed once again as his shoulders sunk. “You think that I could talk to my brother?” 

Loki gave a big sigh of relief. “Jeez, kid! I thought something was wrong!” He then began to place some bacon onto his plate. “Of course you can call your brother, Sammo. Eat, first, and you can call him after.” 

Sam smiled gratefully at Loki and reached for the eggs.

 

They were both back in the living area. Loki had given Sam a brand new cell phone in which to call Dean. Sam was sitting on the plush leather couch while Loki was sitting across from him in an armchair. 

“If you like, I can give you some privacy,” Loki said, bracing his hands on the leather arms, ready to get up and leave. 

“No, no,” Sam quickly stated. “I want you to stay.” The trickster then relaxed back into the armchair, waiting for Sam to make the call. 

Punching in Dean's number was easy, but now Sam had his finger hovering above the green 'call' button. What if his brother was mad at him? What if Dean never wanted to speak to him again? Apparently, the anxiety showed on his face because Loki got up from his seat and went to sit next to Sam on the couch. Throwing an arm around the youngest Winchester, Loki gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Loki said with a soft smile. “Everything will be fine.” Sam blushed as the god pressed a light kiss onto his head, and then sank into Loki's side.

Breathing in, Sam pressed the call button and place the phone next to his ear. It was ringing, and the anxiety was building inside of him. There was the sound of the phone being picked up, and a gruff 'hello?' came from the other side.

But Sam couldn't say anything. It was as if his throat closed up and tears came to his eyes. He didn't understand, he was only gone for a day and then some. How could he miss Dean this much already? Except he did, he really missed his big brother. 

Another irritated 'hello' came from the line, and with another smile from Loki, Sam croaked out a silent “Dean”.

“Sammy? Is that you?” The gruff uninterested voice suddenly turned frantic. 

“Yeah, Dean. It's me.” Sam's voice grew stronger, but the tears in his eyes remained. 

“Where the Hell are you? Are you okay?” Dean asked in a worried tone. 

“I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you. Are you with dad?” 

“You don't sound okay! You just up and disappeared on me! Sam, I've been worried sick!” Dean all but shouted into the phone. 

“Dean, are you with dad?” Sam repeated more strongly.

“What? No, Sammy, he's out, but what is going on?” 

“Dean, I'm fine. I just couldn't take being with dad anymore.” 

“Sammy, what are you talking about? Dad loves you, and I know he isn't the type to say it but–“ 

“No, De, you don't understand. You know he blames me for mom's death. And recently he's been starting to show it a lot more. I'm in a good place.” 

“Sammy, please come back. If not for dad then for me,” the youngest could hear the desperation in his older brother's voice.

“I'm sorry, De, but I can't” Sam could hear Dean sigh on the other side.

“Alright Sammy, but I deserve an explanation, alright?” 

“Of course, maybe you could even come visit me sometime!” Sam looked over at Loki for confirmation and smiled when the god nodded. 

“I love you, Sammy.” 

“I love you too, De.” Sam clicked the red 'end' button and clutched the phone in his hand, trying to will the tears away. Loki quickly enveloped Sam into a hug, whispering affirmations into his ears. 

“You did good, kiddo.” They both pulled away from the hug but stayed within arm's length. 

Sam stared into Loki's eyes, admiring the golden brown with the green flecks scattered across the irises. Glancing down to the trickster's lips, then quickly back up into his eyes, Sam couldn't help himself. He slowly leant in closer, and then closer, until his lips were brushing against Loki's. 

It was only for a brief second, but Sam thought it was amazing. Loki's lips were soft and warm, and Sam indulged in the sensation before the god pulled away. 

“Sam–“ Loki started.

“I am so, so sorry,” Sam interrupted as he quickly shot up from the couch. Loki followed just as fast and placed his hands on the hunter's shoulders. 

“It's not that, Sam, I promise.” The younger one froze and looked at the deity. 

“What?” Sam said breathlessly. 

“Listen, I don't fancy myself a cradle robber. Not that I wasn't all for that kiss, believe me, it's just too early. Hit me up when you're eighteen, then we can talk about that. Okay?” Sam nodded his head and smiled, happy that he hadn't made a wrong move and scared Loki off. 

Loki returned the smile, just as bright, and said, “So, kiddo, ever been to Machu Picchu?”


End file.
